Kalaen
Dark and driven, Kalaen is known as a Magister amongst his people but secretly lives the life of a Mage Hunter who still believes in the warnings left by Malygos before his demise. As such he controls a secret society planning to hunt down "dangerous" users of magic. Physical Description Kalaen like must Sin'dorei seems to be slim but is rather athletically fit. He stands at six feet two inches tall and weighs 175 pounds. His piereceing emerald eyes seem to have a dark look upon them while his shoulder length, unkept hair is white in color. Often seen wearing fine silk or linen robes like most Magisters, on occasion Kalaen may wear something more basic when he is traveling. Personality Brash and opinionated at times, Kalaen is never afraid to speak his mind. Depending on the audience he has in front of him however will greatly control the answer he gives. He does choose his words wisely and will often only speak his true feelings to those he trusts and knows on a deep, personal level. Considered a bit vengeful as well he makes sure to go out of his way to personally deal with anyone or thing that has wronged him or those he cares about. History Born to Drathen and Caidori Dawnshadow in Quel'thalas, Kalaen Dawnshadow grew up in a comfortable life as the son of a scholar and ranger. From a young age Kalaen showed a high aptitude for magical arts and was taught in some of the finest academies to become a mage. Around the time he was eighty he was invited to start studying in Dalaran as an apprentice to Archmage Ataeric. He was noted by his mentor and fellow magi to be headstrong and vocal in his opinions. Kalaen tended to gravitate towards discussions and debates on the power and control of magic and what constituted as dangerous uses or over use of it. It was a bit suprising for most given his race's history with arcane magic. Around the time Kalaen was 134 the First War broke out. His mother Caidori was in Stormwind at the time on Ranger businesses and caught in it's invasion. Kalaen recieved word the she was killed in combat trying to help protect the fleeing human population. The news infuriated the High Elf Kalaen and drove him to increase his studies. His skills with cryomancy became exceptional and eight years later when the battle of Grim Batol took place he was dispatched to help in the fight. A short three years later Kalaen was made named a full mage in the eyes of the Kirin Tor and he returned home. There Kalaen started a focus on studies of ancient magics and artifacts, a hobby he had picked up in Dalaran. His service to his people earned him the title and rank of Magister eventually. Around the time that Kalaen was 152 years of age Kalaen was requested by the Kirin Tor to join the investigation into the rise in necromancy being used and the sudden rise of undead creatures known as the Scourge. Many magi were helping to investigate and fight the scourge. When word reached that the former Archmagi Kel'Thuzad was behind it with the cult of the damned it sent shivers down his spine and strengthed his views on the over abuse of magic. Kalaen even developed what some may call radical views at this point arguing that dangerous users should be killed or cut off from their magical powers forever; essentially dead to the arcane. Despite his harsh views his continued work and dedication led him to being named an Archmagi after his former master passed away. He was tasked with helping to catalog ancient artifacts and help lead expeditions to find them. He moved himself back to Dalaran and started his work with zeal and the dedication he had always shown. However just days after his 159th birthday Quel'thalas was invaded by the Scourge and Arthas Menethil. The news of his homes destruction and his races forthcoming demise shook Kalaen to the core. he removed himself from Dalaran and changed his focus to helping the survivors. Little is known of his history following this time except for the fact he took the name of Blood Elf like so many other of the survivors and he helped when called upon to rebuild Quel'thalas. He was never in favor of the Blood Elves joining the Horde and felt the should have remained an independent party, especially with his memories of the Orcs and knowing the history of the Troll's brutal nature to his people. Within the last year, around the start of the Nexus War it was reported that he went on a sabatical to places unknown when the Kirin Tor would have needed him most. Recently he has returned to Quel'thalas where he seems more quiet and kept to himself than in the past. Quotes Trivia External links Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Mage Category:Horde Category:2010